Absolution
by Remenants
Summary: Iscariot deals with some Internal problems. ONE-SHOT


Absolution

Disclaimer: Iscariot belong to Kohta Hirano. This is just for fun, please don't sue.

            Father Dorren paused as he entered his chapel. There was a tall blonde priest standing behind his pulpit. He was leafing through the bible on it.

            "Can I help you?"

            The priest looked up and smiled at Dorren. "Nay, lad. Just passin' by, thought Ay could get out o' the rain." He got down from the pulpit and walked to the priest, extending his hand. "Father Alexander Anderson. Good ta meet ye."

            Warm relief flushed through Dorren's body. He gladly took Father Anderson's hand and shook it. "Anything for one of God's servants Father. So what brings you to the states?"

            "Ah, just some business regarding some current events. Denae worry Father." He patted him on the shoulder as he walked out of the church. "Absolution will arrive."

            The warm relief fled his body in a panicked rush. He immediately locked the front door and went to his office to get himself a strong drink.

How could Rome know?

            Hadn't he confessed?

            He was free of guilt, God had forgiven him.

            The day went on quietly, without any incidents. When Sunday came he had almost totally forgotten about his encounter with Anderson. As he preformed the Sunday Mass he smiled down at his flock. The Becker family was absent. Hopefully they would be back soon. A prolonged absence would breed talk. As he finished his sermon his heart dropped into his stomach. Sitting in the back was a Japanese nun. Along with the fact that she was not a normal attendee, was that she had this look in her eyes. A wild fury inside them and tinted with a glint that said 'I despise you, I know what you did.' Dorren finished the sermon faster that day and retreated to his office again. Once again he found solace in his bottle of amber liquid.

            It had to be Matthews. That foul fat little man. How dare he break the sacred trust of the confession. How dare he think that he was morally superior to him. He was in a respectable part of town and was always supported by the community. He was a miserable fat man living in the projects always begging me for money to keep his little shack in one piece. How dare he inform Rome…that fat bastard. He should be thanking me for keeping his head afloat. May he burn in Hell.

            Two weeks went by and nothing occurred. Dorren hadn't relaxed yet. He had been drinking steadily and his sermons had become slurred, rushed, messes. People had stopped coming on Sundays. When the Sunday came and no one was there that was the final straw. Father Matthews had invited Satan into his church and there would be hell to pay.

            Two hours later he stormed into the small church in the projects. A simple revolver in his hand and the stench of alcohol on his breath. Matthews wasn't there, but a blond woman in a priest's habit was.

            "The confession is to absolve sins. Not to hide them 'Father'." She said with a distinct German accent.

            Dorren dropped the gun and attempted to make a break for the door. It was closed and Anderson and the Japanese Nun were standing in front of it. The nun walked forward towards Dorren that insane look still in her eyes.

            "You think just by hiding your sin you can still be counted as a servant of God?! You are disgusting, you're worse than those Godless heathen or those antichrist monsters. You are a disgrace, you are a heretic. A demon in disguise to bring the Holy Mother Church into disgrace!"

            "But denae worry lad. As Ah said, Absolution will arrive. You will be remembered as a good man."

            "How…did Matthews break…"

            "Father Matthews only said that he thought there may be someone here who did what you did. A few talks around the neighborhood and ve found that his hunch was correct." The German woman pulled out a gun. "God vorks in mysterious vays sometimes."

            Father Darrow was found in an alley near his church. He had been attacked, the evidence around him suggesting that the hit was connected to organized crime. Obviously the criminal element had been attempting to extort money from the wealthy church. That explained Darrow's drinking, the man was under so much stress. He was a true hero not caving in to the pressure. They're thinking about renaming the church after him. Of course Father Matthews will take over, he really deserved it. He was such a good worker in the projects. As for the criminal element, Father Matthews said not to worry about it.

            The Catholic Church always takes care of its own problems.


End file.
